Wolf's Rain AU
by Vampire Revan
Summary: Brighteyes full name in human Karina Revan is wounded by a hunter and is found by Kiba and the others. Toboe is a girl in this one and is the half-sister of Karina Revan Brighteyes. I need help deciding if this is going to be a KibaxOc or TsumexOc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kiba and the others meet Toboe's half-sister Brighteyes

I do not own Wolf's Rain. I only own Brighteyes. I can't decide to make this a KibaxOC or a TsumexOC.

We are introduced to Brighteyes a black wolf. This story starts before the wolves go into the decayed city in episode 4.

It was a deep dark velvet night; a female black wolf called Brighteyes was walking in the snow. She was limping a bit because a hunter shot her in the leg. She smelt the sent of four wolves somewhere in the snow, one of the smells was familiar to her. The only wolf who smelt like that was her half sister Toboe; she let out a howl that got carried by the wind.

The four wolves that she smelled were Kiba the white wolf, the leader of the pack, Tsume the silver grey with a light grey chest, Hige the fat yellowish brown wolf with a collar, and Toboe the wolf runt that was a brownish orange. Kiba's head shot up when he heard the howl that Brighteyes did, he said to the others "Did you hear that?" Tsume looked at Kiba and said, "Yeah it sounded like a female wolf in distress". Toboe smelled the scent of her half sister Karina, she shot past Kiba and ran of to the direction shouting to the others she said, "Hurry up!"

Hige looked at her and said, "What's the rush?"

Toboe looked at Kiba and said, "That howl was the howl of my half sister, she only does that when she is in trouble. She is this way! Can we go and see her Kiba?"

Kiba looked at Toboe and said, "We will go, besides we are heading in that direction anyway, lead the way Toboe". Toboe nodded and led the way, Tsume looked at Kiba and said, "Are you sure Toboe will lead us to her half sister?"

Kiba looked at Tsume and nodded.

They followed Toboe to the lump that was her half sister Brighteyes, Kiba looked at her and lifted her up by her neck and onto Tsume's back; Tsume was crouched down so that Kiba could put Brighteyes on his back.

Hige looked around and saw a cave; the four wolves with Tsume carrying Brighteyes on his back went to the cave to have a rest. Tsume laid down on the floor and Kiba took Brighteyes by the scruff of the neck and put her on the ground. Hige kept looking at Brighteyes; he thought she was rather good looking. Kiba and Tsume started to lick the wounds on Brighteyes, Brighteyes' eyes opened; she let out a low growl. Toboe looked at Brighteyes and said, "Calm down, Brighteyes its me Toboe"

Brighteyes calmed down a bit and said, "Toboe? I knew it was you who I could smell, but who are these other three male wolves?" Toboe smiled and said, "The one that is looking at you is Hige, the two that are licking your wounds are Kiba, and Tsume".

Kiba stopped licking Brighteyes' wounds, Kiba walked up to Brighteyes and stared at her and said "So Brighteyes, what are you doing out in the snow?"

"Well my whole pack kicked me out because I killed the leader of the pack," Brighteyes said in a low voice.

Toboe looked shocked that Brighteyes got kicked out of the pack, she asked her half sister "Why did you?"

Karina looked at Toboe and said, "The leader tried to mate with me, he would have had me if I didn't fight him back; the battle didn't take long, all I did was bite him very hard on his neck so that I broke his bone then I left him. It wasn't long till the second in command came to the cave and saw me with blood in my mouth, he saw the leader on the floor dead and told me to leave the pack. So I did."

Tsume was very mad, no male wolf should force himself onto a female that wasn't really interested in him. Hige looked like that he was about to cry at what a delicate female wolf had gone through. Toboe looked like she was about to be sick. Kiba looked at Brighteyes with sympathy in his eyes, he put his nose to Brighteyes and rubbed their noses together.

Brighteyes moved her head back in shock; if she were in human form she'd be blushing. "Why did you do that, Kiba?" Brighteyes said looking down at the cave floor. "I will protect you if we ran into any of your old pack. I think Toboe would be happy if you joined our pack." Kiba said looking at Brighteyes. "I'll be very happy that I am with my half-sister. Thanks Kiba." Brighteyes said looking at Kiba.

"Great another mouth to feed" Tsume said looking grumpy. "Well you are such a jerk you know, Tsume" Brighteyes said glaring at him. Kiba started to laugh, Hige was rolling on the floor, and Toboe couldn't keep a straight face. Tsume walked up to Brighteyes and said, "What did you call me?!"

"I called you a jerk" Brighteyes said showing no fear, even though she was scared on the inside. Kiba stopped laughing and saw that Tsume was about to lose his temper at Brighteyes, he walked between them and said to Tsume "Get away from her!" Tsume just looked at Kiba and then looked at Brighteyes; and just went back to the place that he was at earlier.

"Thanks" Brighteyes whispered to Kiba who went next to her and laid down next to her he said to Tsume "Stand guard and keep watch" Tsume just nodded and stood guard at the entrance. Toboe curled up in front of Brighteyes, Hige slept near Brighteyes on her left while Kiba slept on her right with his head resting on Brighteyes' neck. Brighteyes just smiled at this and went to sleep.

_First Chapter done this is going to be a KibaxOC or TsumexOC. I haven't decided yet please read and review._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Trouble

I do not own Wolf's Rain. I only own Brighteyes. If I did own Wolf's Rain I would make Darcia wear bright pink.

This chapter stars in the decaying city in episode 4. In Wolf form Brighteyes is known as Brighteyes, in her human form she is known as Karina Revan or Karina for short. Toboe is Brighteyes' half-sister because Toboe's dad mated with Brighteyes' mum after Brighteyes' dad died.

Morning came, Brighteyes woke up to see Toboe's face in front of her. "Morning, Brighteyes" Toboe said licking her half-sister's face. Brighteyes lifted her head up disturbing Kiba, Kiba woke up after feeling Brighteyes move he looked at Brighteyes and said, "Do you have any idea where we are going to?"

"No" Brighteyes said looking at Kiba who replied, "We are going to Paradise" Brighteyes looked at him and said, "You really believe in Paradise?" Kiba just nodded and Brighteyes continued, "I don't believe in a place such as that"

Tsume looked at Brighteyes and said, "You don't believe in Paradise?" Brighteyes just nodded and said, "My dad said that there was no such place called Paradise" Tsume said to Brighteyes "I hope you don't plan on leaving us"

"Why?" Brighteyes said looking calmly at Tsume. Tsume just walked up to Brighteyes and said, "Toboe needs you to look after her, she is getting too much trouble for me to look after her on my own. I almost died protecting her on some occasions" Brighteyes whispered to him "I think you care for Toboe" Tsume looked at Brighteyes and turned his nose up at what Brighteyes said. "We should get moving, we have to get to Paradise" Kiba said to everyone, "I'm sick of that word!" Tsume and Brighteyes said. "Hey are you to feeling alright?" Hige said standing up, "You just the same thing? I think you like each other"

"I do not like him/her I rather be on my own!" both Brighteyes and Tsume shouted. Brighteyes turned tail and left the cave, Toboe followed her, Hige followed after Toboe out, Kiba went next, and Tsume brought up the rear.

Kiba went to the front of his pack and started running, Tsume was running behind him followed by both Toboe and Brighteyes, Hige brought up the rear.

"I had a dream about Paradise they were lunar flowers every where" Toboe said in human form as they rested on a snow covered hill. "Tell me have you seen lunar flowers before?" Hige said with an eyebrow raised in human form, "Hey Brighteyes you should changed into a human" Brighteyes looked at Hige and shifted into her human form, she wore a pink tank top that said Beware of Tigers, her trousers were a tight wear of leggings in a bright pink colour, on her feet were black knee high boots. "Wow you are hot!" Hige said looking at her. "In this form I am known as Karina Revan. Revan was the name of my grandmother, and Karina is the name my parents came up with. Brighteyes is my wolf name, I don't go by this name in human form, because everyone I meet will start singing the Brighteyes song"

"You think you are pretty tough but I think you are not" Tsume said with his eyes on Karina, who just stuck her tongue out at him. "Lets keep moving" Kiba said getting up, Karina got up after him and helped Toboe get up, Hige got up as well, Tsume was the last to get up. They all ran in their human forms till they got to a bridge. "Paradise must be here lets go!" Toboe said running over the bridge. "Toboe get back here don't wonder off!" Brighteyes said running after Toboe. Kiba, Hige and Tsume just shook their heads and started running after Brighteyes and Toboe.

The wolves made it to a decaying city, "If this is Paradise, it sure does stink" Karina said holding her nose. The group of five went past some wolves standing by a little fire. "Where did you five come from?" the leader of the wolves said looking over at Karina who did not like the look he was giving her. "From a town up in the north" Kiba said noticing how Karina didn't like the look at the other wolf was giving her. "Where are you going" the person in the red hat said looking at them. "We are going to Paradise!" Toboe said happily. The wolves started to laugh, at this Karina said well shouted "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" the wolves who were laughing shut up and the leader said, "Paradise is just a bedtime story for little wolves it doesn't exist"

"Let's find some place safe to sleep" Karina said grabbing Toboe's hand and leading her away. Tsume, Kiba, and Hige followed after them. Hige's tummy was rumbling when they were walking.

The group of five made it to a grave yard and Toboe said, "This is creepy" Tsume turned and said to her, "Stop your whining"

Just then a noise was heard by the five, "You here something?" Toboe said standing close to her half-sister, an old wolf popped his head up form inside a hole. Toboe and Hige screamed and fell on their butts. Karina just sighed, and went to look at the old wolf who suddenly turned into an old guy, Karina screamed out "Zombie!" and hid behind Kiba, who just shook his head and said to the old wolf "What are you doing?" the old wolf replied, "I'm digging a hole for myself"

"Your digging a grave?" Hige said to this Tsume added, "Then you should just dig a little faster"

The old wolf explained to the five young wolves that the whole place was filled with lunar flowers and that a tunnel was the only way to escape the place; some wolves tried to go that way but gave up and turned back. Then the leader of the wolves from before turned up and told the old wolf to get to work, the old wolf just went. "You young ones should leave this town in the morning, because if you don't I kill every one of you and take the older female in your group as my mate" Karina hid behind Hige as the leader said this, Toboe went up to her half-sister and hugged her. Kiba led his small pack to a crumbling house.

When they got there Karina just sat down on the floor, and put her head in her hands, Hige sat next to her and put a comforting arm around her; Karina lifted her head and rested it on Hige's shoulder. Kiba went out of the place after having a argument with Tsume.

_Chapter done. I haven't watch this episode of Wolf's Rain on the internet so I don't know how it went. Brighteyes is the song from Watership Down. In this story the mate of the leader got killed by an hunter. Please R/R. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Talks

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I was on holiday for four days at Mablethorpe; the holiday was good but boring.

I do not own Wolf's Rain or the characters, but I do own Brighteyes/Karina Revan. If I did own Wolf's Rain Darcia will look like a he/she.

The song that is going to be sung is Brighteyes from the hit movie Watership Down.

Kiba's motive is to find paradise, Brighteyes' motive is to find two wolves worthy of being her mates, Toboe's motive is to find out from Brighteyes what happened to her dad and why she was abandoned, Tsume's motive is to well be alone (maybe), and Hige's motive is to find a girl (Not Brighteyes). On with the story.

Karina woke up to see that she fell asleep on Hige, she looked around and said to Tsume "Where's Kiba?" Tsume looked at her and said, "We had an argument whether paradise was real or not. Toboe and I are heading to the train station. When you find Kiba tell him to meet us at the train station" Karina nodded and tooked off in her wolf form to look for Kiba.

Brighteyes sniffed around and smelt the blood of Kiba, and another smell that told her that Kiba had been attacked very badly. She raced to where the smell was coming from and she stopped suddenly when she saw Kiba, he was covered in bruises and blood was coming out of different wounds; she knew that the smell she smelt before was the smell that Kiba had been raped. She shifted back to human form and sat next to him she said "Kiba, its me Karina" Kiba looked at her and he hugged her and started to cry very hard, Karina was shocked; but she hugged Kiba back. "K-K-Karina…I've been…" Kiba trailed off and started to cry again. Karina just hugged him close and started to sing the song that her name came from. _(This song is from Watership Down."_

Karina:

Is it a kind of dream,  
Floating out on the tide,  
Following the river of death downstream?  
Oh, is it a dream?

There's a fog along the horizon,  
A strange glow in the sky,  
And nobody seems to know where you go,  
And what does it mean?  
Oh, is it a dream?

Bright eyes,  
Burning like fire.  
Bright eyes,  
How can you close and fail?  
How can the light that burned so brightly  
Suddenly burn so pale?  
Bright eyes.

Is it a kind of shadow,  
Reaching into the night,  
Wandering over the hills unseen,  
Or is it a dream?

There's a high wind in the trees,  
A cold sound in the air,  
And nobody ever knows when you go,  
And where do you start,  
Oh, into the dark.

Bright eyes,  
burning like fire.  
Bright eyes,  
how can you close and fail?  
How can the light that burned so brightly  
Suddenly burn so pale?  
Bright eyes.

Bright eyes,  
burning like fire.  
Bright eyes,  
how can you close and fail?  
How can the light that burned so brightly  
Suddenly burn so pale?  
Bright eyes.

When Karina stopped singing she saw that Kiba was looking at her. "Is that why people call you Brighteyes for?" "Yes, when I got that name when I was born I had very Brighteyes hence the name. One night me and my mum went out for a midnight walk. I saw a whole patch of Lunar Flowers. Mum me a wolf that was Toboe's dad she told me to go back to my dad and go asleep. When my dad found out that my mum mated with another wolf, he was so mad; he turned on me when I said that I saw flowers that were like the moon, he told me that they was no such thing as paradise. When he found Toboe's dad with my mum and the newborn pup that was Toboe he attacked him and killed him, then he rounded on my mum and bit her on the neck. The alpha of my old wolf pack came with me after I told him that my dad attacked me, he went to my dad and bit his neck very deeply killing him" Karina broke off after that and had a few tears in her eyes, she looked at Kiba and said "Lets clean you up, then we can go to the others" Kiba nodded and tried to get up but he couldn't so Karina had to carry him to a small river that she had found while searching for him.

_Chapter done. Bright Eyes was written by Mike Batt and preformed by Art Garfunkel. This is still my favourite song and this is how I came up with Brighteyes, instead of putting a space between Bright Eyes I put the two words together. Please review. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Friendship

Sorry for the long update, I had to practice lines from the Robin Hood play I stared in yesterday. It was great the first time, but on the second time I had a bad case of staged fright because of all the people who came and saw the play (mums and dads of some of the learners). It was packed! I'm currently writing a script for the Harry Potter play that we are going to do soon, so I might not be able to update any of my other stories.

Karina carried Kiba to the small river she found, she sat Kiba down and ripped her right sleeve off so that she could clean Kiba up. "Kiba I need you to take your trousers and pants off so that I can clean up the mess that was done to you, don't worry I won't hurt you" Karina said in a motherly tone. Kiba bushed a bit and took his trousers and pants off, Karina walked behind him and started to clean the blood and the semen off of Kiba's bum. Once she was done she told Kiba to put his pants and trousers back on before he got a cold bum, Kiba did as he was told; he sat down so that Karina could clean the marks on his face. Karina didn't use the cloth to clean them, she put her hand on the cuts; her hand glowed and the cuts and bruises were gone. "How did you do that?" Kiba said as he got up and looked at himself in the river. Karina said, "My mother was a bit of a healer in my pack, a talent that she gave me when she was about to die after my father attacked and killed her" Kiba looked at her and said, "You didn't tell me all what happened"

"When my father was killed by the leader of the wolves he said to the other members of the pack to kill Toboe, I jumped in and said that I would look after her until she was old enough to be left alone. The leader agreed and said that I was not to go back with the pack and that a female that had pups sometime ago had some of the milk left over so that she could feed Toboe. But after a few days with the other female wolf she died and the whole pack blamed Toboe for it, well since Toboe could eat some raw meat I carried her away from the pack and settled down with her next to me. It was some days before I came back to the pack that a old women came to us and saw that I could not look after Toboe because I gave some of the food to her when I caught the animals, I had some animals help me including a fox and a vixen. The lady asked me if she could look after Toboe and I just nodded so that she could understand me. I came back to the pack after I said goodbye to Toboe with a lick on the nose and I bowed to the old women. Then the pack leader saw how I grown into a beautiful she-wolf and he tried to force himself on me, and that is how I met you and the others" Karina said looking at Kiba who sat there interested in her story. Kiba asked Karina "Do you think that you will find the animals that helped you and Toboe again?" Karina looked at him and said, "I hope we do, so that they could maybe come to paradise with us; if that is all right to you" Kiba nodded his head in reply. "Come we have to meet the others at the train station" Karina said looking at Kiba who asked, "Can I ride on your back, I still think that I cannot walk a long distance for too long" Karina nodded and let Kiba climb on to her back, she said to Kiba "When we meet up to the others please don't tell them, otherwise it will break Toboe's heart" Kiba nodded and said, "Of course I won't tell them, we are all friends but if someone doesn't want to tell them his/her past we will accept that" Karina looked at him and said, "Am I your friend?" Kiba nodded and said "Maybe we could be more than just friends if we got to know each other some more" Karina blushed and said, "Okay". So Karina carrying Kiba on her back went on her way to find the others.

_Part four complete. I think Kiba likes Karina, I added more of the past of Brighteyes in this because some of you wanted to learn what happened to Toboe so I decided to write some more. In the next chapter Cheza appears, and Karina doesn't like her because Kiba is spending more time with her than he is with Karina. I'm thinking if I should kill Cheza off in chapter six or seven because I just don't like her. What do you think, I should do with her? Please R/R_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Kiba asks Karina to be his mate

_I decided to add chapter five to this story. I finished writing my Harry Potter script for drama. I will be playing Professor Snape and the owner of the wand shop. During the Christmas holidays I will continue to write this story and the other story I wrote. I will also be starting a new story._

_I do not own Wolf's Rain. If I did I might kill off Cheza._

Karina and Kiba found the others and they decided to continue on to Paradise. Tsume filled Karina and Kiba in on what happened at the train station, Karina was shocked that the old wolf they met in the graveyard died. As they were making they way to the exit to Paradise they were stopped by the wolf that hurt Kiba. Kiba cringed and began to shake as he looked at the one who raped him, Karina feeling Kiba shaking knew then that that the wolf in the hat; Moss hurt Kiba.

"You wolves leave the male white one here and also the black one here and be on your way" Moss said looking at Karina and Kiba.

"Why? So that you can hurt Kiba physically again! And do the same to me? I think not you will be dead before you lay your dirty dog paws on Kiba again! You pack of dogs!" Karina said giving Tsume Kiba as she turned into her wolf form and bit Moss in the neck. Moss' eyes widened as his life force slipped away from him. The other wolves who were with Moss ran away screaming like little girls.

"What just happened there, Karina?" Hige said looking at Karina with big eyes. Karina turned to look at him, she burst out laughing. Toboe looked at her sister and said, "What's so funny?"

Karina looked at her sister and said, "Hige looks like a fish with big eyes!" Karina started laughing again but stopped as she saw Kiba walking to her in wolf form Karina became silent as Kiba was walking up to her. "We are going to that river were you took me, so that you can clean up, also I think the others might need to wash as well" Kiba said looking Brighteyes in the eyes who nodded and turned to the others and said, "You three STINK! ALL OF US ARE GOING TO THE RIVER THAT ME AND KIBA WENT TO!!" Brighteyes said in her human form with Kiba on her back again. Tsume, Toboe, and Hige just nodded and followed Karina and Kiba.

When they got to the river, Karina washed her mouth so that she didn't have the foul taste of blood. Tsume and Hige sat in the water in their wolf forms, Toboe just sat at the edge of the river already cleaned up. Kiba tapped Karina on the should and said, "Lets find someplace quiet so that we can talk" Karina nodded and followed Kiba further down the river.

"what is it, Kiba?" Karina said in a low voice. Kiba went into his wolf form and Karina did the same. "Karina Brighteyes, will you be my mate?" Kiba said walking over to Brighteyes who nodded.

Kiba and Karina both went back to their human forms, Kiba looked into Karina's eyes as if wanting a challenged. Karina seeing this dropped her glaze signalling that she was the submissive wolf while Kiba was the dominant wolf. Kiba seeing this smiled at Karina and hugged her close, they both went back to the others who were waiting for them. "Lets continue onto Paradise" Kiba said holding Karina's hand. So all five of them went to continue on with their journey to Paradise.

_Chapter Five finished. I decided to kill of Moss because I just didn't like him. R/R_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

The Psychic Flower Maiden Revealed and who is the wolf saver

_Sorry for the long update, I had some problems with the internet connection a while back. I hope you are all not mad that I haven't updated this. But I will continue writing this story until I finished it then I will continue with the other Wolf's Rain story. _

_I have something to tell you about Brighteyes, she is not only a wolf but a Psychic Flower Maiden as well._

_I do not own Wolf's Rain, if I did Hige would be after human females._

Kiba and Brighteyes led the pack on to paradise, Brighteyes was talking to Kiba about what it would be like. Hige was complaining about how hungry he was. Tsume kept looking at Brighteyes. Toboe was walking behind Tsume looking at her half-sister walking with Kiba. " Brighteyes, when we get to paradise do you think that we could settle down and start a family?" Kiba said to Brighteyes who nodded and said "We could start a family soon because it is getting close to mating season is coming soon"

Kiba smiled a little thinking of Brighteyes under him when he mated with her. Brighteyes looked at him and said, "Hold on till mating season"

Just then the wolves heard an air ship coming down, Brighteyes hid behind Tsume who looked at her as if to say '_what are you doing?_' A person with very dark yellow eyes came down off the air ship he looked at Brighteyes and said to the wolves, "Give me the psychic flower maiden" Hige turned into human form and said, "Shouldn't people like you be hunting for the flower maiden?"

Tsume turned to Brighteyes and said, "Do you know what he is on about?" Brighteyes nodded and said in a low voice so that Tsume could hear "I am the psychic flower maiden he is talking about, I'm the last of my kind ever since those stupid flower maidens came and destroyed half of my pack who were also psychic flower maidens as well" Tsume looked at her with wide eyes and said to Kiba "We have to get out of here, its Brighteyes he is after!"

Kiba looked at Tsume then Brighteyes and said "Get her out of here!"

Brighteyes was about to protest but a jet of dark purple light whizzed passed her and Tsume and attacked the man who wanted Brighteyes. "Kiba! Lets gets go!" Brighteyes said as she got hold of Toboe and ran off. Tsume followed her, then Hige and Kiba brought up the rear.

When they got out of that place they shifted into their human forms to catch their breaths. "Just what happened back there? Why are they after you Karina?" Hige said looking at Karina who was sitting next to Tsume.

"He was after me because-"Brighteyes trailed of and started to cry on Tsume.

Tsume decided to continue what she was going to say "She's the last of the psychic flower maidens, her kind was wiped out because of the flower maidens" Hige's eyes were wide, Toboe had her mouth open, and Kiba walked to Karina and sat down next to her and said, "Why didn't you tell me?" Brighteyes looked at him and said, "I thought you wouldn't like me any more if I told you that, I knew you were after Cheza because you think she would lead you to paradise"

"Can she lead us to paradise?" Kiba said as he hugged Karina. "No she can't because any wolf who follows the flower maiden will more likely end up dead. While the psychic flower maidens hold the true key that will lead the wolves to paradise"

Kiba looked at Karina and was about to say something to her, but she fell to sleep with him holding her.

"I think we should all sleep now, we have a very long journey ahead of us. We will not look for Cheza for any longer we will keep Karina safe so that we can find the paradise that she knows off" Kiba said shifting into wolf form, Brighteyes followed after him and snuggled close to him, Tsume was already in wolf form and snuggled close to Karina, Toboe slept close to Hige who kept watch. Unknown to the wolves a dark purple wolf was watching over them.

Who is the dark purple wolf you wonder. I give you a hint: watch episode 30 of wolf's rain.

I will continue this story on Wednesday.

New stories that I am going to write:

A duel in love and happiness

Based on the third season of Yu-gi-oh! Gx. Karina is in her third year at Duel Academy. And new transfer students arrive she falls in love with one of them. Strange things start to happen. JessexOc

Karina and Grovyle adventure

Find out what happens when Grovyle kidnappes the main character. GrovylexOc


End file.
